Unfamiliar Ceiling
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami wakes up in the hospital, and Yugi must be the one to tell him the news. (slightly tragic, mostly angst, rated for song and a bit of language, mentions of rape.)


Unfamiliar Ceiling

A one shot songfic.

The song is **Thoughtless** by Evanescence

Summary!

No.

I don't think I'll tell you.

Yaoi.

Slight YY/Y, all interpretation.

Angst and (flashbacks of) rape.

Slightly sad.

A bit depressing.

Um...

That should be about it.

I hope.

I'll bring him back, you'll see.

Simple wounded heart...

And I'll begin...

9238409328409324957894

**Unfamiliar Ceiling**

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

Yami slowly opened his eyes, cringing at the bright lights above him. He tried to sit up, but his body felt heavy, unable to move. His eyes slowly traced around the room, seeing an IV in his arm, and numerous bandages all over. He was wearing a pale blue hospital gown, laying on a bed with white sheets. There was a machine monitoring his heart and other such vital signs.

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down_

He heard a noise, and his eyes flew to the doorway, where Yugi was timidly opening the door, eyes heavy with forming tears. He rushed to Yami's side, holding his hand and trying not to cry as he spoke.

"Yami, I'm so glad you're okay! I've been worried about you for days!" He said, bringing Yami's hand up to his face, holding it like it was glass.

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

"Yugi...what happened...to me?" Yami's voice was a whisper. Yugi's eyes widened, tears escaping out of their corners.

"You...you don't remember?" Yugi asked.

Yami slowly shook his head.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

"The doctors say you were..." Yugi's voice trailed off, like he couldn't finish his sentence.

Yami tried to sit up again, but not only did he feel heavy, but it hurt to move the lower half of his body. He winced in pain and opened his mouth to yelp, but no sound came.

"What...happened...?" Yami asked wearily.

Yugi didn't hold it back this time.

_You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

"The doctors say you were raped."

Yami's eyes widened. His hand began to shake, but Yugi held it still.

"You showed up leaning on the door to the Game Shop, but you collapsed soon after. You were bleeding all over. I called an ambulance and they brought you here. They're trying to identify the DNA from the semen they found, but so far, no luck."

A single tear formed in Yami's eye.

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

Hours passed, and Yugi had to leave. He promised to visit the next day, as soon as he could. Yami smiled weakly at him before turning away once the door closed.

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

He closed his eyes, searching his memories of anything that had happened.

(Your mine now, boy.)

_All of my hate cannot be found_

(I suggest you don't scream...not that anyone can hear you anyways...)  
_  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
_

(How do you like it? This helpless feeling?)

_So you can try to tear me down_

(You can't cry out...and you can't scream...)

_Beat me to the ground _

(You won't be able to move for weeks.)

_  
I will see you screaming_

(I'm gonna mess you up so much, you'll wish you had never fucked up my life.)

Yami's eyes shot open. He remembered the voice, and shuddered. His mind revealed no face, but the voice he knew. Yami's hand began to shake again, and he felt like the night was closing in arund him, like the darkness he had been thrown into was about to consume him. His arms hurt, his eyes hurt, his whole body hurt.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

(Does it hurt...)

_I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown_

(**Yami-boy**?)

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me_

Yami opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Tears squeezed out of his eyes. He felt paralyzed. He didn't want to believe it, but the voices in his head said otherwise. Pegasus had gotten his revenge. For taking everything from him, he just whirled around and destroyed Yami. He reduced the most talented duelist in the world to a broken teenager in a hospital bed.

_And I'll pull the trigger_

Yami didn't sleep well for the rest of the night.

_And you're down, down, down_

Yami noticed bruises on his wrists the next morning.

(Are the chains too tight? Good.)

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?_

"I...I feel..."

Yami's eyes flew to the sound of an opening door. Yugi was standing there, backpack full of stuff and hand full of cards. He set the cards on Yami's open palm and pulled up a chair. Yami smiled weakly, but Yugi could tell that something was terribly wrong.

"Yami?"

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me_

"I feel like a whore..." Yami said.

(How does it feel to have your life fucked up by one individual!)

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

"Pegasus raped me."

The silence was deafening for a single moment before Yugi spoke.

"How...?"

"I heard his voice, all of last night. He did this shit to me."

_So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

(Unable to cry out...no one will help you...)

"He did this...he fucked me up..." Yami closed his eyes momentarily, tears running from his eyes. The hazy pictures were clearing.

_All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)_

Hands chained to a car seat, cloth pulled tightly over mouth, knife cutting everywhere.

Exposed...

_I'm never back against the wall  
_

Voulnerable...

_Gonna take you down_

Alone...

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

Yami was about to just open up and scream, but Yugi took action. He slowly raised Yami's hand to his cheek, letting his own tears trickle onto Yami's hand. Yami stopped, opened his fearful eyes and looked over at Yugi.

_So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground_

"Yami...you don't have to go through this by yourself..." Yugi whispered.

_I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found_

"Yugi..."

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down_

"You can cry, but you don't have to do this alone."

_Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

Yami looked at Yugi, and for the first time in days...he smiled.

Yami was no longer afraid that night, and before he fell asleep, he fixed his gaze on the unfamiliar ceiling, and drifted into sleep.

9482309482390844895739

Somewhat happy end...maybe...

But now, the end!


End file.
